


Mochi x Scientist!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Katakuri fem scientist s/o figured out how to turn people into giants and surprise him with being the same height as him 😊💝 ]





	1. Chapter 1

“Ram that needle in me already.”

“But what if it’s not-”

“You dare to doubt my skills? Ram it in or i’ll do it myself.”

She was fucking terrified. The samples she’s recently came up with has been tested specifically on rats, and rats only. They either died a painful death, wheezing themselves to end, or just simply shrinked in size. It was high-time to grow some balls and test it on a human, but she couldn’t risk her partners’ lives. 

A faint sting spread around her arm when the needle injected the serum. The blinding, white light of the lab hurt her eyes so she closed them and took a deep inhale. It was going to be okay. It had to work.

“How do you feel?”

“You literally just pulled the needle out. It needs time to work,” she said to her lab partner without opening her eyes, wriggling a little on the leather chair. 

He just hummed and worryingly examined her body up and down, as if it was to burst in size any second. His knuckles turned white when he clenched his hands, tapping his foot on the floor. To be completely honest, the guy was making her more nervous than the close perspective of brutal death.

“Could you bring me something to drink?”

“You’re getting thirsty. Oh,  _God_ , it’s starting! Should I call someone? Or-”

“No, just bring me the drink. I’m fine.” 

He exhaled heavily but his fading steps soon indicated he finally complied to the request, leaving her all alone in the silent lab. She swallowed thickly when the needle pierced her skin again. 

_It’s still in my arm?_

She reached to pull it out but her fingers didn’t meet anything. Her eyes darted to her arm, but there was no needle stuck in it, although it felt as if it was literally ramming deeper and deeper. 

Her mind forced her to take slow, rhythmic breaths to calm the racing heart. One by one, the crawly feeling of needles dotting on her skin spread all around the body, making her shiver. 

Thousands of colorful dots danced in front of her eyes as her head got lighter suddenly. She struggled to sit up on the chair, closing her eyes and reminding herself that it’s going to be okay. 

Her hair felt a lot warmer on the top of her head when she realized the lamp on the ceiling was closer to her than before. The chair was getting seemingly smaller and she wasn’t able to fit in it completely, as she could just minutes ago.

“It worked,” she mumbled. “It worked!” Her partner has just entered the lab with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a bagel stuffed inside his mouth. His eyes widened when they landed on her body. He literally had to look up at her when she hastily stood up and ran through the door, laughing out loud.

Her legs got so long, she easily beat the parts of stairs that usually would have taken her good minutes. The wind blew past her ears as she ran through the castle with impossible speed, relishing in the action. Her heart was beating so fast, it almost sprung from her chest from excitement. 

“Mochi!~” she called out upon launching on the door to his room, almost detaching it from its hinges. “Mochi, look at me!”

Her boyfriend was sitting in his armchair, which by the way didn’t seem as enormous to her as it did before, his head immediately darting in the direction of her voice. She stood at the threshold, proudly observing as he dropped his book onto the ground, his eyes widened. 

“You’re so…big?”

“Yes! Yes, I am! Isn’t it just wonderful?” she laughed again and, without wanting to wait any longer, crossed the big room in few steps and jumped onto his lap. 

His lips found hers in no time at all, arms darting around her waist instinctively. “The serum?” 

She nodded, looping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. His scolding hum didn’t bother her in the slightest as she already worked on the scarf entwined around him so she could gain access to the sensitive skin under the sharp bones of his cheeks. “You used it on yourself? Do you know just what-”

“But it worked, Mochi. It really did,” her lips moved from his face to the strand of his neck, already nibbling on it with affection after getting rid of the fluffy scarf. Let’s be real, one of the main reasons she wanted to try the serum out so badly, was to finally have a chance to be truly intimate with her cute jelly bean. To show him all the love he most definitely deserved. 

He groaned when rocking his hips in between her legs, her hand already diving in between their impatient bodies to start unbuckling his belt. 

“Are you aware that the government has been trying to invent this serum for decades?” he mumbled against her lips as the metal strap of his pants clanked, discarded on the floor. 

“I’m about to have sex with you for the first time and you’re talking to me about the government? C’mon.” her strained shirt was hard to get rid of, since it stretched impossibly, now that she grew so much, but her boyfriend’s hands soon simply ripped it off, taking care of the problem. 

“(Name),” he growled when she swung her hips against his groin. “I’m serious.” 

His arms held her waist with an iron grip for a second, eyes focusing on hers. The tingling knot of pure lust erupted in her stomach but she obediently stopped in her actions. At least just for a while. 

“You can’t brag about this to anyone. The government can’t know about this,” he said. “And it’d be better if you stopped attending Ma’s tea parties as well.”

Her lips parted a little when she realized the true meaning behind his words. He didn’t want his own mother to know. She nodded before she could think more about this, her mouth immediately returning to his. 

“Fine. But for  _god’s sake_ , Mochi, fuck me already~”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Can you please do a part two of katakuri scientist wife please (｡･ω･｡)/💕]

“You can’t go.”

“I  _have_ to,” she said without looking at him and smoothed out her tie in front of the mirror. “It’ll be even worse if she finds out we’re hiding something from her.”

Mochi just huffed and fell into deep thought. He hadn’t moved from the desk even when she asked him to help with the lock on her necklace, as well as when she used her inhaler for the second time that evening, and finally when she grabbed her bag from the hanger and reminded how late they already were.

“Hey.” She finally noticed his worried, spaced-out glare and walked closer to his seat, wrapping arms around his neck from behind. “You know we don’t have a choice in this.” 

He flinched a little under her touch but soon managed to relax, letting out the cutest wheeze while stretching in place. 

“There  _is_ a way out,” he mumbled. “You just don’t want to acknowledge it.” 

A light kiss on the cheek meant she considered the discussion over as her hand tugged at his vest in the direction of the door. Everyone knew how sensitive Ma was about the tea parties, and having the literal apple in her eye late to one of those events… Let’s say it’s not going to leave her all content and happy. 

And they didn’t need or want to gain her attention, especially in the bad way, since the results of her experiments still remained uncovered in front of the Charlotte Family, let alone the rest of the world. And it would be better for everyone to keep it this way.

“When she sees you–” he said after finally standing up, and shot her a worried glance. A slight smirk rose on her lips when his hand caressed her cheek. “–No matter  _how_ she reacts, I won’t let her hurt you.”

The unfamiliar glimmer in his eyes, the way he looked at her, the amount of future-predictions he lately experienced, it all made her think twice about it. Was he scared? 

“It’ll be fine. Just trust me.” 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, leaving no more space for negotiations. The confidence in her words, no matter how forced or fake it was, had its’ source in the plan that recently came to her mind; a plan so crazy, she didn’t even want to linger on it in order not to dismiss it immediately, out of pure fear it’s not going to work. 

Because it simply  _couldn’t_ work, she knew that. The Charlotte Family, a certainly powerful force in the New World which, up to this day, supplied her with safety and let her continue her experiments, now remained as pure inconvenience, and lethal danger to both her and Mochi.

Mochi. Her eyes stayed on him for the whole time when he lead her through the corridors of the castle, the firm grip around her waist and his furrowed eyebrows revealing how tensed he was. If he knew the whole plan, would he comply? Would he really leave his family behind to escape with her? And, most importantly, should she ever make him choose between the bonds of blood and love? 

“Please, (Name),” he muttered and stopped in front of the entrance to the hall, where the tables, bending under the excessive amounts of food, were already full of guests. Her eyes scanned the room briefly and stopped at the sight of the enormous woman on the throne. “Let’s just tell her the truth. She’ll let us go.” 

Big Mom shifted in her seat. She must have known about her son’s absence, which already put them both at the disadvantage. 

“Oh, please. With just a little bit of work, the serum will turn people into literal  _giants,”_ she repeated for the millionth time. “Do you really think she’ll ever just let me leave?” 

The quiet huff and the way his fingers dug into her hip signaled he indeed didn’t think so highly of his mother. She pulled closer and kissed him, the scent of his sweet perfume, which he adored, due to the smell coming as close as it could to donuts - the result of long hours of work in her lab - never failing to boost her confidence.

“Trust me.” With those words, she walked into the hall with her fingers entwined with his. On cue, everyone’s eyes darted towards them. 

Her lips bent into a fake smile as she tried to remain calm while maneuvering between the tables, following her boyfriend’s lead. He greeted his mother with a polite nod of his head and took the assigned seat among his siblings. 

“Breathe,” he reminded her and she took a deep inhale while sitting beside the man. It was easy to forget about such triviality, under the accusing and curious glances being sent towards her from all the directions. 

Her eyes didn’t dare to move up from the table, knowing well Mochi’s siblings were sending her just as many glares as the rest of the guests, as she glued them to the dish in front. 

Just when her heart was about to leap out from her chest, his hand traveled to rest on her thigh and started caressing it with tender affection.  _We’re in this together_ , his gaze seemed to say as it daringly landed on his brothers and sisters, as if throwing them a challenge. 

Halfway through the second dish, her whole body stiffened impossibly when the room echoed with Big Mom’s loud, clear voice.

“(Name).” 

The command was  _so_  powerful, her legs acted before she could think twice about it as she stood up. Catching her boyfriend’s eyes for the last time before walking away, she noticed, not without surprise, they were purely calm and collected now, completely different to how they seemed in the corridor. 

The conversational murmurs and whispers roamed all around her, the waiters clearing out the path to Big Mom’s throne. The woman herself looked cheerful, but again, it must have been the act. She couldn’t let her guests know how surprised the appearance of her future daughter-in-law, now thrice as big as the last time she’s seen her, left her. It wouldn’t put her in a good light, and certainly wouldn’t strengthen her respect among the authorities.

“You’ve grown,” the woman said and munched on the cake when she stopped in front of her, having to dart her head all the way upwards to see her face, even despite the recent  _advancement_. 

“Yes, ma’am.” She thought through all the possible twists and side-turns the conversation with the Yonkou could take. She really did, she made the plans, she even calculated the likelihood of her survival in percentage. But being there, actually standing in front of the merciless monster, was a whole another story, and quickly threw all the intricately-made plans to hell, leaving her bare and stripped of all the advantages she held and the upper hand she thought she had over the Emperor. 

Her legs trembled like mad. The devouring, curious glance of the woman was immobilizing, petrifying. She already felt as if her soul was being eaten raw, even though Big Mom only said a simple sentence, as for now. 

Just then, she realized she needs to get away from that place. No matter how crazy and reckless her plan of escape was, she had to at least try. And, above all else, Mochi had to be the one running away with her, from this gathering of vicious snakes and fake allies. 

“Had your research finally resulted positive?” 

 _Now. Say it now._  It was the perfect timing. But she couldn’t do that while her boyfriend remained seated, far behind her back and unable to hear. Or maybe he already saw the future, which was the reason for how peaceful he seemed before? 

Her train of thoughts was deliciously disturbed when the familiar pair of strong arms sneaked around her waist, and the reassuring scent of donuts took over the air. 

“Hello, mother.” His voice was low and husky, but surprisingly light, as if he was already onto the plan. “Magnitude suits her, doesn’t it?” 

Big Mom laughed out loud and reached for another snack. The sound ringed around the hall, immediately taking over any other sources. 

“So you made up your mind.” Mochi took the opportunity of remaining inaudible to everyone else besides her, as he mumbled into her ear. “Let’s escape together.” 

A huge burden has been lifted off of her chest at those words, as she pressed her back against his chest. He wanted to join her. He chose her.  _Her_. 

“I know this can quickly become a weapon of great importance, ma’am. That’s why I have the samples already prepared and waiting to be shown off in my lab. Just let me get them.” She was more than proud of herself for not letting her voice quiver. Big Mom might have sucked all the confidence out of her, but she had no effect when Mochi was nearby. 

A faint nod of the Emperor’s head was all it took for them to be excused from the party, as they walked across the hall, once more observed by everyone in the room. She felt like a prey, circled by predators, waiting patiently for her smallest mistake, for the tiniest slip of her foot. 

“Now it’s our chance,” she said while clutching into her boyfriend’s hand. They quickened their steps as soon as the prying eyes of people were hidden by the castle’s walls behind the corner. “Just let me stop by the lab.”


End file.
